


Earning her spot

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Body Shaming, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Gangbang, Forced Orgasms, Hazing, Humiliation, Intense Anal, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, degredation, female orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: After Betty finally gets her Vixen uniform, she doesn't think there's anything left to prove to Cheryl, but she couldn't have been more wrong.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Cheryl Blossom, Betty Cooper/Ginger Lopez, Betty Cooper/River Vixens, Betty Cooper/Tina Patel
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: the betty smut squad





	Earning her spot

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Betty-smut exchange between myself, @cherryliqueur and @riverdaledreaming, but it took me a while to finish because of some personal issues that came up when I first started to work on it. But I'm finally done, and I hope you all like it! 
> 
> I wanna give a shoutout to Mon for helping me with gifs, and some suggestions while I was stuck writing this, and thanks to Cherry for the prompt and setting up the smutty exchange in the first place, thanks for the opportunity babe! 💕
> 
> **~⭐️ NSFW gifs ahead ⭐️~**

  


  


  


Betty stands in the middle of the girls’ locker room, surrounded by the entire Vixen cheerleading team with Cheryl, Tina and Ginger at the front. 

“What’s the matter, Betty? Having second thoughts?” The red head taunts with a smirk.

Betty can feel her cheeks heat up as some of the girls around her giggle. After she and Veronica made it onto the team, Betty thought that this was it - she was on her way to becoming a bonafide cheerleader. So she thought nothing of it when Cheryl came up to her earlier in the day and told her to stop by the locker room after school for a traditional ‘group performance’. But of course, once the Vixens circled her with cunning smiles and dark chuckles, she felt the dread fill her face when she put two and two together and realized _exactly_ what kind of ‘tradition’ it was. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna do it Cheryl.” Ginger pipes in from Cheryl’s left.

“She probably needs her new _bestie_ to help her out again.” Tina mocks on Cheryl’s right. A slew of laughs erupt from Tina’s comment, and it makes Betty’s face burn up even more.

 _She’s right though,_ Betty thinks shamefully, _I only made it onto the team because of Veronica. Cheryl didn’t even want me. She’s probably counting on me to back out from this and leave the squad. But you know what? No! I’m tired of being teased and pushed around. I stood up against my mother, I can stand up against Cheryl and whatever ‘plan’ she has. I can do this. I’ll show her!_

“No, Cheryl, I’m not backing down. I want to do this.” 

“Oh? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. I want to show you all that I can be a Riverdale River Vixen.” Betty says, raising her chin and squaring her shoulders. Cheryl raises a brow at her and grins wide. She snaps her fingers and Betty suddenly feels hands reach out to her and push. Her feet scuffle against the locker room floor as the Vixens crowd her fallen figure and begin to rip her top and bra off. They grope her body from all angles while shouting out obscenities as they grip and tweak Betty’s flesh and she can only gasp amidst the struggle. 

“Look at how hard her nipples are already!” One of the girls laughs while reaching down to pinch and tweak on the small nub. She pulls on it hard, stretching the skin and Betty cries out.

“You like kinky shit, huh, Betty?” Another girl says, “Bet you like to get slaps too.” She brings her hand down onto Betty’s tit, smacking the perky flesh hard before groping it roughly and then smacking it again. Betty jerks against the floor and cries out. 

“Ahh!!”

It doesn’t take long before her chest is red and tingling from their assault. Her cries and pleas are drawn out by the girl’s laughter and taunts. 

“She likes to wear modest sweaters, but has such slutty tits!” Another round of pinching and slaps come after that comment and Betty instinctively tries to get away from their abusive hands, but she remembers she refuses to give Cheryl the satisfaction of seeing her give up, so she bites her lip and squeezes her thighs as they continue to slap and grip her sensitive tits.

Cheryl watches from the side with a huge smile on her face and chuckles quietly to herself, noticing Betty’s resistance. She signals to another girl who grins and nods, then reaches under Betty’s skirt and rips her panties off. Betty inhales sharply and brings her legs up. She was trying her best to ignore the fact that, through the midst of pain from the girls’ aggressiveness on her tits, electric jolts of arousal were slowly beginning to pump straight to her clit, and what’s worse - their ridicule of her has started to make her pussy swell and drip.

 _Oh, god!_ Betty opens her mouth to yell, when suddenly something gets shoved into it.

“Mmph!” Her eyes blink in surprise when she realizes it’s her own panties and the Vixens hold her down as they begin to spread open her legs.

“She really needs to work on these fleshy thighs.” 

“Maybe she should do some more squats!”

Betty blushes at their mean comments and hates that another jolt of pleasure throbs at her clit. She whimpers and desperately tries to close her legs to hide the fact that their rough treatment is making her pussy pulse with arousal, but they easily overpower her and soon enough, notice her shame.

“This bitch is liking it!” 

“What a huge slut!”

“Hmm!” Betty’s muffled cries are lost in the sea of laughter as her hips squirm within the girls’ hold. When she suddenly hears the incessant sound of buzzing fill the air, Betty’s eyes shoot open wide and she lifts her head up to look. A large vibrating wand is dangerously moving in close to her twitching cunt, and Betty shakes her head vigorously, but they ignore her and press the wand right against her pussy.

Betty throws her head back and arches off the floor, the intense vibrations are like nothing she’s ever felt before, and it has her toes curling from how powerful they are. More laughs and even some whoops fill the locker room which has Betty groan harshly against her panties as her body squirms with arousal. Her hips try to escape the harsh buzzing, but is met with an onslaught of slaps from the girls. 

“Where are you trying to go, slut? Lay there and take it!”

Betty can feel her body start to tense up. Quick sparks of teasing pleasure pump out from her clit and the realization that she’s about to come in front of all of them, and Cheryl, has Betty squirm even harder and she manages to spit out her panties.

“No, w-wait!”

Her protest is cut short when a dildo is shoved into place instead, and the Vixens laugh and cheer as it gets fucked into her gagging mouth. Betty’s face flushes with color from the fact and her pussy spills out even more from this. When hands reach out to pinch and grope her tits once again, Betty chokes out a moan as her body goes taunt and her pussy suddenly spasms with sweet release. 

“There she goes! This bitch is coming!”

“Oh, yeah. You like that, Betty?”

“What a huge whore!”

Cheryl grins wide as Betty’s eyes flutter and she moans around the dildo stuffed into her mouth. There’s so much going on - from their rough, groping hands, to the wand lightly jerking against her, on top of their teasing words - she’s not prepared for the second orgasm that washes over her first and her pussy clamps at nothing as it spills out some more arousal.

Cheering laughs fill the locker room. Some girls even clap and praise Betty which has her whine through her release. The dildo is finally pulled from her mouth and Betty takes in a gulp of air before keening out a low moan as the tingles from her orgasm move throughout her body. 

“Not bad, Betty,” Cheryl says when they remove the wand from her clenching slit, “Let’s see if you can handle what’s next.”

Betty’s breath hitches at those words and catches Cheryl smirking at her gleefully. Movement from her side has Betty shift her gaze over to spot Ginger stepping into view, completely naked and holding an even thicker dildo than the one that was in her mouth.

Betty feels a shiver run down through her, but before she can even linger on it, the Vixens begin to turn her over, discarding the rest of her clothes in the process and positioning her ass and pussy in full view for all to see. Betty pants heavily against the floor. Her cunt twitches from the embarrassing position. 

“You still need to ‘perform’ with my right-hand girls. Starting with Ginger.” Cheryl purrs as Ginger strolls over and kneels down. Betty swallows nervously as she awaits whatever lewdly act the Latina has planned for her, reminding herself that she wont back out.

“Your legs and tummy could use some work, but you’ve got a pretty plump ass too.” She says with a swat to Betty’s cheek, causing the blonde to flinch from the hit and whine. “Let’s see if this hole is worthy of being on the team.” 

Ginger moves the head of the dildo through Betty’s soaked folds, then brings it over to her twitching rim and slowly begins to insert it. Betty gasps loudly from the shock of how easily Ginger is able to push the toy into her, no doubt thanks to the two orgasms that the Vixens managed to wring out of her. And the fact that it’s made her so loose and compliant, only makes her whimper from the shame of it.

“Ohh, oh god.” Betty moans into the floor as the toy continues to slowly invade her insides with ease.

“Shut up! I didn’t say you could speak!” Ginger reaches down to cover Betty’s pathetic whines and begins to jerk the toy in and out of her ass freely.

“There we go, look at that! She’s taking it so well, like a true slut.” Ginger laughs. Betty’s cheeks flush hotly as the toy gets churned into her hole. Ginger occasionally pulls it out to spit into Betty’s gaping rim before she plunges the silicone cock back inside again. Betty eye’s gloss over from the sensation. Her legs twitch with every push into her sensitive bowls and her body begins to writhe again with arousal.

“Now, pick up that vibrator and press it against that slutty pussy of yours.” Ginger says.

Betty’s heart races at the idea of having sweet buzzing vibrations pulse against her clit while her ass is being played with. She whines desperately against Ginger’s palm, but Ginger simply pushes the cock even deeper into Betty’s rim and her eyes shoot open wide at the _feeling._

“Hmm!”

“Do it, bitch!” Ginger barks at the sobbing blonde. Betty slowly picks the wand up with trembling hands and moves it in between her legs. The Vixens watch with amusing smirks as she slowly brings it towards her wet pussy. Their giggles and snide comments makes Betty’s clit pulse and swell, and she stops short from wanting them to see any further.

“Are you deaf?” Ginger says angrily, “Put that fucking vibe on your clit, right fucking now!”

With a pathetic whine, Betty closes her eyes and lifts the wand up against her swollen clit. Her hips jerk once it makes contact and her legs tremble and come up at the strong vibrations that shoot through her body once again. Ginger smiles at her reaction and laughs, fucking the dildo faster into Betty’s tight little rim. 

Betty flinches at the sharp buzzing against her clenching cunt and wails with every thrust of the dildo into her ass. Her body rapidly begins to tense up again - getting ready to snap and release into pure bliss.

“You about to come again, bitch?” Ginger taunts and the rest of the girls watching either mock or cheer, which only turns Betty on even more and soon enough, she’s keening out again as her 3rd orgasm bursts through her and this time, she gushes out a huge, wet stream onto the locker room floor. The amusing laughs from the other girls makes Betty's asshole clench tightly around the toy and her legs get soaked from her juices. Ginger pulls the dildo out and finally removes her hand from Betty’s wailing mouth. She smear her fingers through the blonde’s sensitive folds and over her puckering rim. 

“Here, have a taste.” Ginger brings her wet hand back to Betty’s face and is pleased when she simply sticks her tongue out to lick. “Looks like she really enjoyed having this cock in her ass.”

“I’ll say, but do you think she can handle _this_ one?”

Betty tiredly lifts her head and looks back. She lets out a shocked breath to find Tina has also stripped herself naked and is stroking a silicone member that’s strapped around her crotch. The sight makes Betty blush and Cheryl laughs from the side. “Now, now, Tina. Betty did just work up a ‘sweat’. Why don’t you and Ginger get her all washed up first.”

Snickers and cackles echo the locker room as the girls pick Betty up and lead her into an opened shower stall, then roughly push her down onto the tiled floor. The rest of the Vixens hover around, laughing and cheering as Cheryl follows closely behind. Ginger reaches in and turns on the faucet, spraying Betty over the head and making her gasp as the water quickly begins to soak her body. 

Tina kneels in front of Betty and grabs her ankles. She spreads her legs open wide and aligns the silicone cock to Betty's eager pussy and is able to easily push the member inside. Betty moans at _finally_ having her pussy filled up while the shower head continues to spray over her wet, naked body.

“Let’s get this pussy squeaky clean.” Tina chuckles before she begins to snap her hips and sends droplets of water to flick everywhere. Whoops and whistles from the other Vixens make Betty’s cunt tighten around the fake cock. Tina laughs as well and bucks her hips hard.

“You know, Betty,” Cheryl chimes in from behind, “I would have been _much_ more impressed if you and your bestie did _this_ kind of performance, instead!” 

A needy moan escapes Betty at the very thought. She barely knows Veronica, but the idea of having the raven-haired girl dominate her with a strap-on has her clit throb away incessantly. Tina notices the way Betty’s pussy reacted to Cheryl’s comment, so she tightens her grip around Betty’s ankles and begins to push them forward towards the blonde’s head.

Betty lets out a sharp cry at the burning sting from her muscles being stretched in unfamiliar ways. Tina repositions herself into a low squatting stance and fucks Betty harder. The constant thrust of the fake cock overpowers the stretch in her legs. 

“Bet you wish I was your _girlfriend_ instead, huh? Is this how you were imagining it when Cheryl said you two should have fucked each other during tryouts?”

Betty bites her bottom lip with a desperate whine. Her cunt squeezes tightly around the dildo, and when she lets her mind picture it, she tilts her head back - gasping, as another orgasm pulses out from her cunt. Cheryl wears a smug look on her face as she and the Vixens continue to watch Betty writhe on the shower floor. 

“Ok, slut, get on your hands and knees now.” Tina pulls the strap-on out and sits back on her heels. Betty mewls anxiously as she obeys, still quivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She leans her hands and face against the shower wall and moans loudly when the silicone cock is inserted into her sensitive pussy once again. Water from the shower head sprays over her back now as Tina fucks her even harder from behind. 

“Yeah! You like that bitch?” Her hand smacks across Betty’s round wet flesh. 

“Oh!” She moans.

“What’s that? Speak up.” Tina grabs Betty’s wet ponytails and gives it a rough tug, forcing Betty to arch her back. 

“Y-Yes.”

“I can’t fucking hear you.”

“YES!”

“Is that the loudest you can go? Fucking pathetic, are you a cheerleader or not?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahh!” Betty lets out a high-pitched squeal when Tina thrusts the dildo particularly deep and the tip of it hits her sweet spot. “YES, oh god, I’m coming!” she screams.

The Vixens cheer and whistle as Betty squirts another stream from her spasming cunt onto Tina’s pelvis. The dark-skinned girl can feel her own orgasm on the rise, so she quickly pulls out, removes the strap-on, then turns Betty around and kneels over her gasping mouth.

“Lick it up, you bitch!”

Betty doesn’t even resist and flicks her tongue at Tina’s soaked folds. “That’s a good girl, make me cum!” Tina moans. She grabs Betty’s drenched hair and grinds her hips into the young blonde’s mouth as she comes. 

As the girls continue to cheer and applaud, Cheryl’s ruby red lips break into a pleased and satisfied smirk. 

  


[...]

  


“Color me impressed, Betty Cooper. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Cheryl pets Betty’s hair, humming in content at the eager licks from the horny blonde. “Now, then. Time for practice.”

She moves away from Betty and steps into her strap-on. She then lays down onto the low bench, and grips the dildo steady with one hand.

Betty follows and throws her leg over Cheryl. Whimpering as she lowers herself onto the thick, fake cock. She lets out a squealing gasp when the entire length is tightly snug inside of her. Cheryl’s toys are much bigger than Tina or Ginger’s, she realizes. The redhead gives Betty’s ass a squeeze and smiles, “Give me 50 squats.” she says and Betty begins to bounce and moan eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away with the ending and realized it sorta puts the story into a more 'AU' setting rather than 'missing scene' but I liked it alot so I decided to include it. So really, it can end either before, or after the scene break.


End file.
